


Make Me Beg

by Georges_Left_Ear



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Alternate Universe - Sherlock BBC, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Dean Winchester's daughter, F/M, Headcanon, Major Original Character(s), Paxlock, Random - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Fanfiction, Sherlock sexy times, Sherlock smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut, superlock, superlock smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georges_Left_Ear/pseuds/Georges_Left_Ear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pax Winchester, the daughter of the infamous American hunter Dean Winchester, comes home to Baker Street after a successful hunt. Even though Sherlock and Watson are on a case, it doesn't stop her from trying to get a little love from her sleuth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Beg

She left the Baker Street tube station about one in the afternoon and headed right to 221B. She let herself in, greeted Mrs. Hudson with a kiss on the cheek and went right upstairs.

The boys were on a case, so she knew she probably wouldn’t be getting much out of her sleuth, but nevertheless, she invited herself in. After all, she really practically lived there with Sherlock, just not officially.

“Hey, guys!” the American said.

“Cheers Pax!” John replied from his red recliner over a newspaper. Pax Winchester, an American Hunter, came to England with her dad – Dean, and uncle – Sam on a hunt when she met the Baker Street duo. They were working the same case when she and Sherlock became… a little more physical than usual hunting partners, so she decided to stay in London and raise a little hell there.

“Did you get the… whatever it was? Woman in White?” John asked, not looking up from his paper.

“yup. Don’t cheat on your girl John, she might just murder your children and haunt the streets of York for eternity, or at least until some damn Yankee like me ganks yah!” She gave a sigh, “Nothing like a simple case after the apocalypse!” She was obviously still recovering from the adrenaline rush.

Sherlock said nothing upon her entrance. He was fully engrossed in his case, staring into his microscope. She walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

“Good afternoon” She cooed, kissing his neck and behind his ears.

“I’m working Pax. Not now.” He uttered.

Pax gave a frustrated huff at his rejection and his insufferable focus.

“Fine, I’m taking a shower.” She said and disappeared into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she reappeared donning nothing but wet hair, her undergarments, and Sherlock’s long blue silk house robe. John spit his tea back into his cup as she entered, humming Def Leopard. Sherlock, however never looked away from his microscope. She approached him again from behind, placing her right hand on the table next his microscope and leaned close to him. Her left hand rubbed his back.

“What are you looking at?”

“The only clue the thief left behind was wet foot prints. I am examining the liquid left behind by his shoes.” Sherlock didn’t so much as flinch by her appearance.

“OOH… Ok, cool.” She kissed him on the cheek again. Frustrated, again, with his focus, she walked back into the bedroom. She emerged again, this time instead of Sherlock’s robe; she wore one of his white dress shirts unbuttoned. She walked to the refrigerator, grabbed an apple, took a bit of it, and glanced at Sherlock. He still didn’t budge. She rolled her eyes, grabbed her bag, and walked once again, back into his bedroom. There, she spritzed on a bit of her favorite perfume (the one she knew Sherlock could not resist).

“John, pass me my phone will you?” Sherlock asked from the kitchen.

“Where is it?”

“Jacket.”

“Uhg, Jesus Christ, Sherlock.” Sherlock’s jacket was still on his body. John started to get out of his seat when Pax interrupted him, walking back into the room.

“I’ve got it John. Sit down.” John looked up, his mouth dropped and he sat right back down as she asked.

Pax walked over to Sherlock’s right, leaned against the table, reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, (rather provocatively) hoping he would smell the perfume.

“I need you to send a text to Lestrade. Tell him that Anderson was wrong as usual. The substance was not Vodka, but very strong Moon-Shine.” Sherlock said as she typed.

“Done.” She said, and handed back the phone. He took it, and placed it back into his pocket without looking up from his microscope. Pax dropped her hand with a huff, and walked back into the bedroom again, shutting the door this time.

~~~~~

“Mate, bloody hell, if you don’t shag her right now I will!! She is practically begging for you right now!” John scolded, lowering his paper.  
“John, we need milk, don’t we need milk? You know what, just in case why don’t you go get some, take my card.” Sherlock replied quickly, tossing his credit card to Watson. John took the hint, and left the flat.

~~~~~

When Pax reentered with Sherlock’s robe on again, the boys were gone. Assuming Sherlock had left to follow the lead, she began to sit down in Sherlock’s armchair when she was spun around by her hand, taken into Sherlock’s arms, dipped, and kissed in a very dramatic, very Sherlock way.

“Congratulations on the case Ms. Winchester.” Sherlock’s velvet baritone voice mewed. Pax giggled, “Why thank you Mr. Holmes.” Then he kissed her again, more passionately this time. His tongue invaded her mouth; he gently bit on her lower lip. He walked them to his bedroom and kicked the door closed, where she gladly slid his robe and shirt off into a silky pool at their feet. She undid his shirt buttons and slid it off his lean frame, where it lay next to his robe, then she jumped up, wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her back into the door and grinded his hips into her.

“Its not fair you know… you distracting me from my case.” Sherlock whispered as he kissed and nipped Pax’s neck and jawline. “But, you did just kill a… vengeful spirit, as you call it.” He ran his tongue along her collarbone. “Brains AND Braun. It’s the new sexy.” Sherlock’s intense, seductive voice melted into Pax’s ears.

Pax laughed at this. Reflecting on the Irene Adler case. When she showed off her “Battle Dress” for Sherlock. Pax had walked into her sitting room with John right as Irene was straddling him with his white priest collar between her teeth. I like detective stories, and detectives. Brainy is the new sexy! Funny enough, She and Irene became quite good friends after the case.

Pax let out a soft moan after a giggle “I try.”

“… and solved a case of your own. I do believe a congratulation is in order.” He grinded into her again, ran a soft, pale hand up her torso and unclasped her bra, and began his wet assault on her breasts. She pushed her fingers through his dark curls.

“Damn straight.” She moaned. She released her legs and slid down his front. Her fingertips dragged softly down his chest, down his belly to his belt. Sherlock’s hands pinned her hips against the door while she undid his pants button and zipper torturously slow and softly bit at his collarbone. Still kissing his neck, chest, and jaw, Pax slowly ran two forefingers down the zipper line of Sherlock’s pants, and pushed his tailored pants off by the zipper.

Sherlock instantly hardened at the feel of her fingers near his groin. His breathing was getting uneasy. He breathed in the sent of Pax’s Coach Poppy perfume. He loved when she wore it, and Pax knew it. She always put it on when she wanted sex to get his attention. It never failed. He kicked his shoes off with his pants and pushed Pax onto the bed by her hips. He stood there a moment gazing at her. She had a few minor bruises from the hunt on her left side and hip. He frowned and bent down to kiss the red areas of her body.

“These are not ok.” Sherlock growled.

“HA. These are NOTHING.” Pax assured.

“It’s a good thing you got her yourself, because I will not tolerate this kind of beating on my Love.” Sherlock was still softly kissing the bruised areas.

“Well, I don’t usually tolerate strange reporter women sneaking into the men’s toilet for an interview with my man. But, we don’t always get what we want.” She snarled.

“You’re right, we don’t always get what we want.” Sherlock gave a short huff. His kisses had now migrated more central on Pax’s body. He ran his tongue down her belly, sending shivers up Pax’s spine. She gave a sharp hiss and arched her back as he kissed her right hipbone. This was Pax’s sweat spot, the instant turn-on button. At this, Sherlock smiled mischievously against her skin. He then gently pushed his fingers up under the sides of her black satin underwear and slowly slid them down her smooth, tan legs, tossing them across the room when he was done. He gazed up into her eyes, and began kissing up her left leg toward her center. Pax let out a giggle of excitement and anticipation.

“But sometimes…” he said, licking the inside of Pax’s thigh, “We get what we need.” He captured her eyes again, “And you NEED to be congratulated.” Then he went down on her. Instantly sending Pax into head dropping, sheet clawing, over-drive. Sherlock expertly maneuvered his tongue around Pax’s clit and deeper.

“CHRIST ALIVE SHERLOCK.” She yelled as he worked his magic. She grabbed his hair in pleasure. But, all too soon, he let up; right as Pax was about to come.

“UHH! What?!” She whined.

“Patients love!” Sherlock cooed as he quickly shucked off his boxers, grabbed a condom, slid it on, and slithered in between her legs. He lowered himself overtop of Pax, resting on his elbows.

“Now,” He purred. “What is it you want Pax?”  
She let out a whine and said: “Oh come one Sherlock don’t play this game with me.” She kissed his cupids bow lips, wrapped her legs around his waist, and sat them up so she was straddling him.

“Come now, tell me. Tell me what you need Pax.” Sherlock loved to make Pax beg, and he was good at it. She never begged for anyone, EVER. But she begged for Sherlock Holmes like a pauper on the street.

“You Sherlock. Now.” She whispered as her finger-tips ran down his neck and alabaster chest, as she grinded her hips against his erection.  
Sherlock smiled and sat up a bit, curled his fingers into her still damp hair.

“As you wish madam.” He whispered as he slowly slid his erection into her. She was very wet but he still had to go slow. Sherlock exhaled as he felt her tighten around his throbbing dick. Pax moaned as she felt him filling every inch of her. He kissed and nipped her nipples as he slowly slid out of her, and pushed in even slower than the first time.

“Sherlock!” Pax yelled.

“Oooooh god.” He moaned as he slid into her a third time. This time he seized her hair and twisted her quickly on her back pushed her legs together with her knees bent against her chest and pounded faster and deeper. She reached for the sheets for anchorage and met him with every thrust.

“Oh jesus chri.. OH yes! Pax couldn’t even think straight. Sherlock always drove her crazy in bed.

“UUH! Hoo well… that’s… uh! Very. Flattering! OH! But… that’s not… uh! Not my name!” Sherlock was having trouble speaking himself.

Pax flicked him in the ear. “Shut up smart ass.”

“You and. Your. American. Phrases.” Sherlock said between kisses. Pax pressed her forehead against Sherlock’s.

“SHERLOCK! You talk too much! OH you drive me crazy!” She yelled, but started to laugh.

Sherlock looked her in the eye. “Oh love, I’m about to.” He whispered, and thrust deeper than before, and faster.

Her eyes flew wide open as she dropped her right arm above her head. Her left hand grabbed Sherlock’s chin and brought it toher for a passionate kiss. Sherlock was still pounding his swollen erection into her hard.

“Bring… it … on!” She breathed between thrusts, “The game is afoot Mr. Holmes!” She looked up again. “Make. Me. Beg.” She whispered against his lips and in rhythm with his thrusts, and laid her head back into the bed. Her hands dug into his shoulders. Sherlock let out a sharp moan and pleasure eye roll. Then he laughed with such an unnatural seductiveness it sent chills searing through Pax’s whole body right to her sex. He slowed his assault, moved between her legs and leaned in close to her neck. The weight of his naked body pressed her further into the bed. She felt his hot skin on hers. She ran her hands across his back and down his shoulders and gripped his triceps. His lips grazed her skin from ear to ear. The touch of his lips in combination with his hot breath on Pax’s neck seized all the breath from her lungs. When his lips reached her right ear, he whispered in his deep ultra-seductive bedroom voice,

“Challenge accepted, Ms. Winchester.”  
He smiled into her neck.

Then, all at once, Sherlock wrapped his arms around Pax’s back, sat up on his knees, bringing her with him, stood up on the bed with Pax’s legs still wrapped around his waist, slammed her against the wall and began to ruthlessly attack her mouth, neck, and chest with his lips and tongue. He was still inside her, but he had more or less stopped the thrusting, and began more aggressive grinding motion against Pax.

“SHIT!” Pax yelled, taken back by the sudden, aggressive change in position and pace. Sherlock ran his hands up Pax’s arms and pined her arms above her head against the wall. Pax was verging on an orgasm. She couldn’t resist a man who could fight… or could over-dominate her in the bedroom, and Sherlock knew it. Hence, the sudden slam into the wall. The new motion inside her was torturous. His blue-green eyes pierced right into Pax’s, and in his deepest bedroom voice, he whispered with the sultriest smirk he could make, “Does that feel good Pax?” He knew it did, he knew by her shaking, exactly what he was doing. Pax knew she could not hold on much longer. Sherlock was too good at making her utterly senseless. No man before Sherlock had ever made Pax shake with pleasure. But Pax was not going to give up that easily.

“You know damn well…”

Sherlock gave his unnaturally seductive chuckle again, and slowly slid the two of them back down to the bed. He guided Pax onto her side, and straddled in between her legs and slowly entered her again. This time, bent on making Pax beg with all her might for a release.

Pax was ringing she was so close. She knew this position always made her come almost immediately. She felt his hand glide across her thigh and to her clit. This is it. She thought. She would come, but she did’nt beg, he gave it to her. She had won. Sherlock slowly began to finger her sensitive clit.

Five more seconds of this and she would come. She arched her back in preparation. Her breathing hitched and she leaned her head back. Suddenly, Sherlock pulled out, stopped fingering her, got out of bed and started to walk away.

“WHAT?!” Pax cried. Robbed of an orgasm, and ringing from premature termination of his stimulation, Pax yelled out as Sherlock exited the room.

“WAIT SHERLOCK PLEASE!” As soon as she said it she put her hand to her mouth. Sherlock stopped. He turned his head back, and looked at Pax.

“What did you say dear?” He cooed. She knew it was no use. Resistance was futile.

“Sherlock please! Come back you bastard!” She was begging now, a quivering, horny, begging mess.

“Your wish is my command madam.” He crawled back on top of her and pushed into her again. He hadn’t told her how close HE was to coming. He resumed massaging her clit, and almost instantly she came.

“oh god, yes. YES! SHERLOCK!” Her orgasm caused her entire body to vibrate for him. The intensity and heat from his body, the friction inside her and the relentless assault on her clit was almost too much for her. Pax’s ecstasy sent Sherlock over the edge. The fact that he made her beg for him, and that he is making her scream for him. He knew he was good, but he had never made her vibrate from pleasure. He came inside her. The short, intense sensation forced a quivering, loud moan from his lips and he collapsed on top of her, giving her soft kisses on her neck and face.

“Congratulations Pax.” Sherlock growled. “On a hunt well done.” He gently pulled out.

“Oh yes, thank you Sherlock.” She laughed as he rolled over on the bed next to her and she cuddled next to him. He ran his pale fingers gently down her left hip over the bruises again, leaned up and kissed them all softly.

“At least you didn’t break a rib this time.” Sherlock said, with Pax rolling her eyes.

The two of them soon fell asleep, not even waking up when John finally came home.

**Author's Note:**

> Not connected to the Strangeness and Charm series. Just a random cross over i thought of! Thanks for reading!


End file.
